The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Double Delight’.
The new Echinacea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Echinacea hybrida ‘Pink Double Delight’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,803. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Pink Double Delight’ grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in July, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by micropropagation a controlled environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since August, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.